


Flirt

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She couldn't shake her.





	Flirt

Brooke was used to flirting. She flirted with boys, sometimes she flirted with girls—if someone was cute, why not? It wasn’t serious most of the time, especially with the girls. That would be a complication she had no desire to deal with, especially with Nina around.

 

Audrey was…interesting. She was pretty, and Brooke was bored and upset, so she flirted. And Audrey flirted back. And that flirting, Audrey looking at her, smiling at her—her heart beat faster and it felt less flippant, less than it usually did with girls. And she wasn’t sure how to handle that.

 

So she left her, went to think about something else, when she wanted both more and less to stay with Audrey. And if she could feel her eyes on her when she was walking away, it didn’t thrill her, it didn’t warm her face just slightly.

 

But Audrey stuck with her, an ache she couldn’t rid herself of. And Jake wasn’t a distraction, he was important, Audrey lesser. But it grew. Being friends she couldn’t avoid, didn’t want to anyway, but it didn’t allow her to push her feeling back as far as she wanted to, needed to.

 

Losing Jake made her appreciate her more, and feel guiltier than she wanted to. All she wanted was to bury herself in Audrey, wrap herself around her, or tuck herself into her arms. She wanted to be close enough that she didn’t hurt and hurt and hurt. She wanted to remember that not everyone she loved was gone.

 

But Stavo was easier, so she let herself get caught up in him. He was a distraction, an easy way to make herself feel better, but she did have genuine feelings for him. She wasn’t sure if that made her better or worse. 

 

Maybe someday he'd be enough. Maybe someday she'd stop wanting her. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my ending is weak. Sorry about that.


End file.
